bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The War of Four: Ultimatum of the Immortals
The War of Four: Ultimatum of the Immortals, Act I Meeting of the Ten Sharpened Blades, Foreboding Omens "...and from what my spies have gathered, Las Noches was assaulted most recently by a band of unknown entities that specifically targeted it to annihilate Herrera Tresckow, along with his entire army," Genjo reported aloud, sitting on his own makeshift alabaster carved throne-like chair as all of the Espada Afilado were gathered to bring forth the most distressing matters to date. As well what was happening beyond their permanently night skied world and their endless white sands. Most of the meetings were updates on their personal army's status, the condition of security within Empresa, any outlying fringe threats that could pose a problem for them in the future, much like Rana Zolinder and her brother's band of unknown Arrancar. However, when it came up to Genjo's turn to give his own report, everything got quiet and still as he read out what was happening that no one could've expected. "...and so far we have him currently listed in MIA while his Lieutenant, Luccia Botta, was seen nearly half dead where dozens of trained warriors were laid slain in mutilated or half-incinerated fashions," Genjo then dropped his fold of paper with an audible slap onto the alabaster marble table before leaning forward to look at the Primera, "something is moving in on Hueco Mundo, Primera, and its targeting the strongest to remove competition. We need to prepare for war, and soon..." This wasn't something Casilda was too keen on hearing. She let out a heavy sigh, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. "How many wars must I have to fight before all of this is over and done with...?" She questioned rhetorically, a clearly disdainful tone in her voice. She turned her head towards Tierra, who sat at attention. "Doncella, what about our communications? Any of the other cities know about this?" "Well..." The orange-haired woman frowned almost out of embarrassment, folding her arms across her chest and averting her eyes away for a brief moment. "I'm very sorry to say, my Lady, but the birds have started to go quiet. Most that we've sent out never returned, and Nicolao's security sensors have noted dead corpses of their kind in the middle of destination paths. Someone's trying to make sure that we've got little to no help as possible." "Terrific..." Casilda deadpanned. "Are the troops on standby?" "Inward security's gearing up as we speak, ma'am..." Loly said readily and coolly, a smirk on her face and satisfaction within her words. "My men are ready to kill upon sight anything that comes within our boundaries..." Bernabe added, his own smirk of anticipation on his face. "I assure you that they will not be coming out without harm..." "My subordinate beastmasters have set traps within key structures in case potential invaders get too far into our lines." Senkaku pitched his own report in. "We've been setting up ever since Tierra informed me of the birds getting killed off." "I've also taken the liberty of reinforcing our security within Empresa," Hikage, the Noveno ''of the Afilado, spoke aloud as he sideglanced the Primera cooly, "anything short of sheer force rivaling our own will make it nigh impossible to penetrate the new defenses we instilled into the city's perimeter." "Most of the majority of the population as well as my students are well prepared for full-out war of any kind," Lobo said smoothly, though he looked worried to Genjo as he asked aloud, "though how did your sources come across them when Tierra's birds were being killed on sight?" "Long distance surveilance happens to be a speciality of several of my handpicked intelligence gatherers, De Norte," Genjo said with a reassuring tone as he waved a jeweled hand in emphasis, "besides, most of Tierra's flock tends to migrate beyond the border patrols and protection of Empresa's army or any outlying outposts we might have. They're easy to kill if they wander too far...especially for a gifted marksman." "You'd have to be a hell of a shot and be quiet about it if that's the case," the newest, as well as one of the youngest of the Espada Afilado ''Diez ''ranking, Caballero, his boots hauled up over nonchalantly ontop of the alabaster table much to the chagrin of Lobo and Hikage seated across him, "though to have it be virtually undetectable is also another matter..." "So, in other words, they pretty much know how to keep themselves from our watch very easily..." Loly muttered in disdain, looking over to meet the shocked gaze of Nicolao. "Something that probably wouldn't have happened if ''some''one had been actually doing their maintenance..." "''Excuse me?" Nicolao scowled, narrowing his eyes and glaring at the Sexta. "Every part of surveillance was hand-crafted, tested, and painstakingly cleaned for any mistakes or loopholes that could be used for bypassing purposes! I and my subordinates have done excellent work keeping the system active, thank you very much!!" "Don't get so flustered by her, Nicolao," Genjo said with an amused tone, tapping his chin while locking his golden eye with Loly's form while sideglancing Nicolao, "she's always a critic of those who actually do the work around here..." "Lady Primera," Hikage spoke up, turning his gaze to fully meet hers, "there's a possibility they interrogated members of Herrera's most trusted confidants about the locations or any unknown information he had on our city's layout and patrols. There's a chance the reason Rana Zolinder and her Arrancar allies haven't returned is because they got to her group first and found out how to infiltrate our defenses, but have been choosing to keep low," he then clasped his fingers as he added, "and this could be linked to the Espada group as of 300 years ago, and how familiar they are with Arrancar tactics..." "Bet she's laughing it up, if not rolling in her grave..." Casilda said, a hint of frustration seeping into her tone. She leaned back in her chair, switching her hand position so that her palm would be enclosed on one half of her face. Her visible eye's gaze expressed a mixture of exasperation and annoyance. "Have there been any breaches yet, any sign of suspicious activity?" After giving the scowling Loly a disdainful glare, Nicolao turned his attention towards the Primera and changed his tune quickly. "No, my Lady. Surveillance has not detected any sign of disrupting activity as of yet. But we are still sweeping the area." "Good, because right now, and once again, we seem to be on a tight-rope." Slowly, Casilda lowered her hand from her face and rested her arm on the armrest of her chair. Her expression regained its serious demeanor. "I want each and every one of you to maintain a status of high alert. If what Hikage is saying to me is true, then this new threat have most likely dug themselves in quite deep into our territory. As far as we know, they could be listening into this very conversation right now without us knowing it." "...really had to increase the paranoia, didn't you, Primera?" Tierra muttered dryly, a grimace on her face at the thought. All she gained in response was Casilda giving a casual shrug. "Just thought I'd let you know...no pressure..." Tierra sweatdropped. "...yeah..." She muttered under her breath. "No pressure, indeed..." "I'll do perimeter sweeps every hour as thoroughly as I can," Hikage announced smoothly, as he stood up from his seat and kept his hands within the folds of his black cloak, "with luck, I'll be able to pinpoint the enemy's position and snuff them out before they can start any ambushes or surprise attacks..." "Boooooring," Caballero said aloud in an obnoxious tone as he yawned exaggeratively, waving a hand in front of his mouth in emphasis, "I wish you gave us a real task like, turning the surrounding desert into glass or...clean up the last interrogation that Loly commenced a few hours ago. That'd been really enjoyable compared to say, "stick your thumbs in your asses and hope you don't get them cut off,"..." Lobo simply sat silent, as he had most of the meeting with a far off gaze as he looked down at the table with nothing of his own input to speak of. "Well, sorry if I can't please the minority..." Casilda said sardonically. "Just do your job and don't complain. You'll get your fireworks soon enough..." Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the distant look within Lobo's gaze, almost as if he was out of it. She paid no heed to it, however. After all, she was certain that he was listening fully despite his mind on other things. In addition, she could guess easily what took up part of his attention... "If you have no more use of my time here then," Genjo said presumptiously, standing up before grasping the scythe leaning against his own throne and began walking towards the exit, "I'll begin to enhance the surveilance protocols and begin to utilize my own Pesquisa ''to search for any fringe threats that might be linked to our new enemies...until then," with a audible crackling sound of his own personal ''Sonido, he whispered in finality, "I'll see you all when the fireworks ''begin''..." "Yeah, I'm done with this borefest," Caballero said, leaning forward so his legs could pull himself ontop of the table. Then with a smile, he backflipped off the table before landing deftly in the opposing direction of the group, disappearing within his own variation of Sonido. Lobo then moved his glowing white eye and his normal blue eye to lock onto Casilda's, mentally projecting to his superior without words or gestures, "I need to speak with you alone..." "Of course." As the other Espada made their own moves to exit the area, Casilda slowly stood up and folded her hands behind her back, signaling that she was ready to walk with Lobo. Lobo stood up and walked over to Casilda's direction, continuing to walk with his hands in the folds of his uniform's coat pockets, speaking as he strode by, "There were a number of things I wanted to speak with you outside the other Espada's ears that I think are only appropiate for ourselves to speak about...I hope you understand, my Lady Primera." "Of course I do, de Norte." Casilda said dismissively, briefly gesturing her words with a hand motion. "You have no need to feel nervous speaking to me about such. Just go on and explain what's on your mind." "First, about Rana Zolinder," Lobo said in passive, yet mildly distressed tone as a drop of sweat ran down his visible temple and off his chin, "I don't believe she's dead, but is suffering a fate far worse. I heard reports that Genjo left out, that she might've been involved in the destruction of a good portion of Las Noches' wall as well as the attack on his forces and his person..." "...that doesn't sound like she's suffering at all..." A frown came over Casilda's face as she regarded the Novena with slight skepticism. "Matter of fact, it sounds like she's doing what she's always been doing. What exactly is the problem here..?" "I think I briefly explained my past connection with her," Lobo began to elaborate with a wave of his left hand, "we have...or rather had...a special bond with each other. We fought together, survived together, we even came up with similar sword styles that I've been able to pass onto my students today. Even though she left and we've parted ways, I could always feel her presence subtly in the wind of Hueco Mundo," his eye narrowed and his silver one glimmered slightly, as he grimaced his visible expressions on his face, "Nearly a night or so before the recorded attack on Las Noches and Herrera's forces, I heard a scream in my dreams that belonged to Rana's. When I woke, I could not sense her presence any longer, nor could I feel any security in that. I believe...somehow, the enemy is using her as a puppet now, and I don't know why I believe this to be true, but I know she's not herself anymore," bowing his head, he stopped walking as he whispered, "forgive me, my Lady. I shouldn't...defend someone openly who blatantly attacked us not too long ago. Its out of line..." Had Lobo not added that particular ending to his explanation, Casilda would've been quick to reprimand him verbally. Instead, she remained silent when she stopped in unison with him, regarding him with stony silence. If he had his head lifted up, he would've seen a piercing gaze in her eyes - something that would've certainly been enough to express her feelings on the matter. She didn't like the fact that he had even considered defending the one who had attempted to take her life. But she could understand the depths of comradeship that they once held towards each other and the remnants it left behind. She could never bring herself to hold anything against him for that. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do." She said simply, turning her gaze away from her subordinate. "For a warrior, an enemy, and a puppet, there is nothing that can be done for her. I trust that you understand?" "Yes, Lady Primera," Lobo said with a scratchy tone of solemn understanding as his gaze met hers undeterred, "I just wanted to inform you so that you could preform the honors of putting her out of her suffering. She's nothing but a vessel of rage and self pity now...there is nothing left of the Rana I once knew within her..." "Rest assured... that is exactly what I plan to do." The Primera answered, switching her gaze back to him. "What else did you want to tell me?" "Oh...that...," Lobo uncharacteristically blushed slightly on his pale complexion, before coughing to clear his throat and regain his composure, "I wish to have a temporary leave of absence to pursue a particular target I've placed vested interest in. That's all." If this was a TV show, the sound of glass breaking would've been heard to emphasize the shift in Casilda's demeanor. "You.... what?" She squinted one of her eyes, expressing slight disbelief and surprise at Lobo. "There's a chance that we may be going to war within the hour... and you want me to let you go off to kill some random person? Who's the person you're even going after?" "Not kill per se, more like a test of strength and keen interest," Lobo defended lightly, before clearing his throat again, looking up towards Casilda's unbelieving gaze, "the Soul Reaper who defeated the prior generation Espada Novena...Rukia Kuchiki." "Because "testing" is all the more better in this situation..." Casilda muttered sarcastically, shifting from disbelief to skepticism quickly. She placed a hand on her hip in an expressive stance. "Look, Lobo... I'm familiar with the ones that defeated our predecessors. But that being said, I need all my men here to ensure full security. You can hang out with your new girlfriend afterwards." Lobo's dramatic change in mood also changed when Casilda mentioned the latter part, showing a mortified expression on the usually dauntless face, "G-Girlfriend?! Lady Primera, what...what did I say that insinuated romantic interests in my opponent?! Am I losing it?!" Of course, this prompted Casilda to smirk a little. "Well, you are considered the gentleman of the bunch, and you just happen to pick up a said "interest"--" She used her fingers to emphasize quotations around the word "interest". "--in Ms. Kuchiki. By those standards, there's a pretty obvious guess in which direction that's gonna end at..." "Then the only way to avoid such a...predicament is to either die a hero's death fighting for my fellow Espada and my Lady Primera, or die by her hands in the event she truly becomes the warrior I wanted her to be," Lobo said in a berift tone, becoming slight in awe at the end, before widening his eyes in realization before palming his face, "I'm doomed, aren't I?" In response, Casilda just reached over to pat his head in a comical gesture of empathy and sympathy. "Lady Primera," over the drifting thoughts that connected Casilda to her Espada, Hikage's whispered into her mind openly, "we have a trespasser nearing Empresa's borders. Its Spiritual Pressure is...unlike I've ever felt and I've never seen someone like this..." All humor stopped right then and there. With tension building up within her, Casilda stepped away from her subordinate. Her mouth curving into a slight scowl upon the revelation, and for a moment, she was wary of answering the call. But it didn't last long. "You have visual confirmation of it?" She questioned, her "tone" firm and commanding. Lobo arched his visible brow at Casilda, and tensed as he realized something was wrong. Unsheathing his blade, he struck the ground with the blade's edge, stretching his Pesquisa ''to its limits towards the perimeter of Empresa's borders. Barely catching the glimmer that this trespasser's presence was causing, Lobo grimaced as he already knew that this wasn't a good sign... ''"For the moment. Its cloaked which has some sort've properties from me revealing its true presence, but its carrying a large scythe of unknown make on its shoulder," ''Hikage began describing through the thoughts that sounded as if they were standing side by side, "''it seems to be walking closer but in a very nonchalant, meticulous mannerism. Obviously this is part of their plan since they've been so careful to avoid detection up till now..." "It's always the haughty ones I get..." Casilda didn't hold back her disdain as she spoke the first sentence, but she was quick to revert back to "leader mode" in the blink of an eye. "Maintain your current position, Hikage. Any sign of attack from this individual is your cue to silence it. I'll need to inform the rest of the Espada about this new predicament..." "Understood-...waitaminute!" His thoughts suddenly were on alert, as his next proved unsettling, "he's stopped moving. He's approximately 1.2 kilometers away from defensive walls which I'm perched on right now, and he only has a scythe for a weapon. Is he just the bait or is he doing something that we don't know about?" It was not a good thing to hear. Immediately, Casilda ran through possible outcomes of the situation depending on choices. If she ordered him to attack, it would provoke the target into unleashing its trap immediately. But if she waited, there was a possibility that they would give him an advantage to summon up power needed for another attack. Her teeth gritted slightly, and her fingers curled in an instinctive manner. If it was one thing she hated, it was having to expand her thoughts to every possible solution and missing one vital thing. Would that be the case here? "Keep an eye on him. My orders hold steady." With that, she quickly expanded her link to the rest of the Espada in order to inform them. "To all of the Espada commanders! Hikage has picked up an unknown entity within Empresa's borders. The enemy has started their approach, I repeat, the first of the enemy has started their approach!" "I knew they'd show themselves eventually," Genjo's thoughts spoke with a ominous knowing, before affirming his superior's orders, "I'll begin to sweep the opposing areas for any similar entities of unknown variables matching his description..." "Finally! Someone to &$%#ing to kill!" Caballero thought with glee and feral anticipation. "The calm before the storm is over," Lobo added his own two cents in solemnly as he began to walk towards the exit of the Meeting Hall for the Espada Afilados, "may the moon of Hueco Mundo shine brightly in favor for our victory..." "From what I'm seeing, it looks like its talking to someone but I can't see or pick up anything. Must be a isolated frequency that we don't know about," Hikage kept updating with grimace, as his physical form wordlessly dropped the gun towards his right hand, raising it up and storing the necessary "ammunition" it needed for his counter or preemptive attack, "it still hasn't made a move yet, however... "Eyes everywhere, ladies and gentlemen!" Senkaku was the next one to speak up, his tone commanding and alerting. "More than likely, there's more than one of them scouting us right now. Every move visible to them will be reported and made aware of by the lone wolf's friends!" "Why must those cowards bide their time with talk and blabber?" Bernabe snarled, not pleased with the fact that their enemy was watching them. "If they're watching us, they're fully aware that we're aware of them. Attempts to sneak by us are useless!" "Its moving the scythe off its shoulders and seems to be...looking directly at me?-" Hikage began to say, when a blaring "voice" suddenly filled his and everyone else's minds. "May I cut in, ladies and gents?!" ''An unfamiliar voice broke through the telepathy wave which they were all communicating with, presumably belonging to the entity a mere kilometer away from their locations, "''and I do mean a literal cutting in, by the way, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "What the $*%&?! Did we just get a...prank mind caller?!" Caballero spoke aloud incredulously, not bothering to think in sync with his mind right now as it felt a headache come one with the eery, insane laughter. "Obviously the enemy is more resourceful than I anticipated," Genjo spoke aloud to himself, as he locked his eyes towards the horizon where the entity was now hijacking their mental communication was having. "Wait a minute, what in the hell--?!" This time, Loly spoke up, her voice expressing shock at hearing the invasive voice. "Get out of our chat, you asshole!! We can't talk about you behind your back if you're within hearing range!! Casilda, can't you boot this guy?!" "...this was a secure connection." Casilda muttered, her voice laced with annoyance. "How this guy managed to get into it, I have no idea. Even if I did find some way to force him out, it wouldn't matter. He could just come back in if he wanted." "Well, Hikage..." Loly was quick to change to a snarky tone, directing her words to the said Espada. "You're staring right at the guy. What, are you planning to fucking ask him out for brunch?! A spot of tea by Big Ben?!" "If you're that insistant on retaliation, creature..." Hikage spoke gutturally with his thoughts, before taking aim with his trademark Zanpakuto gun, pulling the trigger... CRACK-BWHOOOOM!!! "...then allow me to be the first to strike!" he finished aloud with his voice, as his gun discharged a violet-white fissure of energy that spout out at high velocities and speed, aiming to strike him down with one blow, from over a kilometer away. "Perfect," the intruder's voice rang out in their heads before its presence totally vanished, as its intended purpose had been utilized as the trespasser began spinning its scythe around in circles, until visible runes snaked along its metalic pole handle readying it for its employment. Just before the the violet-white fissure of volatile energy struck him, the enemy combatant swung its scythe along the body of energy... SIIIIIIING-Sfffffzzzz... ...and totally negated the entire attack, absorbing its energies into the blade itself causing it to glow a bright red, prespiring a faint spiritual pressure of its own. "It...negated my attack?!" Hikage thought with disbelief, realizing all along the attacker was waiting for the first strike to come from the defenders, "its about to mov-''" SFT-SFT-SFT-SFT! "''e?!" Hikage tried to think aloud to warn his subordinates along the wall, but within a few disorienting leaps of an unknown Fast-Movement technique, the intruder appeared a mere ten meters away from him and the others, raising its crackling, glowing scythe above its head... SRRRRRAAAAAAAACK-BOOM! ...and caused a movement that split apart the entire wall where Hikage and a few others narrowly escaped from, the fissure splitting a good fifteen meters of solid defense, along with the energy barrier it perspired. "Alert! The enemy has breached our defenses! Fire at will!" Hikage ordered out, as an array of Balas, Ceros and makeshift Zanpakuto abilities discharged what they could lock onto the enemy target as it began to move in and out of their range as it full invaded the city's inner perimeter, and began to bat away each projectile that got too close, snuffing it out and unknowingly absorb its properties into the unusual weapon. "Dammit!" Lobo swore aloud, his body moving as fast it could carry him as he intended to reach the location before any more havoc would be wreaked, "Hikage, hold him there for a minute! I'll be there as soon as I can!" "Coming towards you, big guy!" Caballero copied as well, his red trench coat flourishing around him as he sprinted and intermittently used Sonido to gain distance to the location of the intruder, "the kick-ass calvary will be there in a jiff!" "Cease fire!" Hikage ordered, as he saw with the vast array of firepower they ushered was being completely avoided, or better lack thereof was being nullified by his weapon, "energy is null against this opponent! Hold fire until I say so-" SLAM! "'Bout time you bitches stopped your whining, pussies!" The foul entity exclaimed with a feminine, tomboyish tone, though it sounded hollow as if it didn't belong to the creature at all. In the wake of slamming the pommel of the pole-handled weapon, he then created a magnanomious pulse of energy, creating a pyre of crimson energy that slowly and surely shifted into eight other particular coloumns... "This just got worse," Hikage whispered with widened eyes, as eight other entities stepped forward from the energy coloumn, each of them retaining particular poses while all of them exuded unique, high amounts of Spiritual Pressure of different variations, "they're all here, and in force!" Enter the Immortals, What is it you seek? And that was when they all knew what to do. "Hang on, Hikage, we're coming!!" Loly shouted, all humor stripped from her voice and replaced by genuine, serious alarm. "Can't believe I have to pull a lowly subordinate out of the fire..." Bernabe grumbled bitterly. WOOSH! With several sounds of the Sonido, they appeared before the eight that stood beside the once-lone intruder. Some of them had appeared in crouched forms, while others materialized in standing or other idle stances. But in any case, they were now standing beside their comrade, with various expressions regarding their enemies. It was like they were facing a mirror image, with each Espada looking down on a potential opponent. It was the perfect setup for a tension-thick situation. "Thank you, Casilda-san," Hikage could only whisper as he hefted his gun in a ready yet non-threatening stance in the event hostility wasn't immediate on their agenda, "just within a hair's breath of having to take them all by myself..." "These entities," Lobo whispered aloud, as he was in a crouched form, with his Zanpakuto drawn and his two mismatched colored eyes narrowed upon them, "not one of them is Hollow ''or ''Arrancar. So Rana is not among them..." Genjo peered down himself, holding his scythe in a tall-stance with an intrigued stare down at the other entities that stared at them respectively or off into space with indifference or annoyance. "Soooooo," Caballero swayed his feet off the edge of the crumbled split section of the wall that was just recently splintered apart with ease, holding a specially crafted gun in one hand while the other picked his ear in boredom, "you gonna just stare and give us the silent treatment all day, or are we gonna make you squeal first?" One masked entity walked forward, wearing identical greyish cloak yet having white spiked hair and a mask cover his face as well as most of his body. His voice, however, came out clear and purely inquisitive, "Which one of you is the Primera, Cortez Selestino?" "That would be me..." Casilda answered readily, allowing herself to step forward in order to indicate her presence. Her eyes met the face of the entity in a neutral stare, her hands lowered in a non-hostile fashion. "Who exactly would you be to call me out?" "It truly has been awhile, Casilda," the man spoke in a fond, nostalgic tone, walking away from the mass of the group, his cloak flourishing around himself, "I remember the days when you were just a shy, withdrawn girl that wandered the pale wastelands of Hueco Mundo, having such a precious innocence and naive beauty no one else would know the strength dwelling deep within your soul. Rising to the rank of Primera is no small feat, as well as building a civilization ontop of it as well within the chaos that seeps within this world. I'm quite impressed, Casilda, I really am proud of you." This did not suit well with some of the Espada. Bernabe narrowed his eyes, allowing himself to step forward out of line. "You insubordinate piece of shit..." He growled, allowing himself to step forward and glare daggers at the one who addressed his leader so casually. He grasped the hilt of his sword and pulled it from the scabbard, brandishing it dangerously. "Speaking so casually to our leader and expecting to live?! I think I'll find it good for all if I chopped your head right off--!!" However, he was stopped by Casilda swinging her hand out to stop him. His eyes widened at the motion, and he turned his head up to look at her. "Ma'am...?" He could not see it, as he was still standing a step behind her. None of her subordinates would see it, either. But all of the enemies that stood in her view would see every bit of it. Her calm composure had been wiped away, replaced by a face full of surprise and shock as she regarded the one who had spoken to her. If one peered closely, they would be able to see the hand that had stopped Bernabe's advance shaking ever so slightly. Her next word sent a shock through most, if not all, of her subordinates. "...sensei?" "The Fu-?! Did she just say this guy is her teach?!" Caballero nearly fell forward with his jaw dropped when the head honcho of the invaders happened to be confirmed as their Primera's former sensei. "Well now...this is unexpected," Genjo chuckled as he stroked his chin thoughtfully at this new development while clenching his scythe with a little trepidation and anticipation for what's to come from this discovery. The suspected former teacher smiled underneath his mask at his former pupil's recognition of him, despite the lengthy time of no contact. Reaching up with one fingerless gloved hands, he pulled down the mask to show his full visage to his former protoge, showing a welcoming smile behind it that mirrored the silver glint that was reflected off the constant overhead moon of Hueco Mundo. "Its been awhile, since you and I have spoken, hasn't it, Casilda?" "...it has." Casilda, after a moment of silence, answered him with subtle bitterness laced on a controlled tone. "Though now I'm wondering why exactly you chose to speak under such circumstances. What are you doing here, standing beside such cutthroats?" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Senkaku slowly make his way up to stand by her side, taking up the remaining flank. "Tch!" The golden armored entity spoke out, clicking his tongue while slightly hissing but knew to hold his tongue for the particular situation they're in. However...that didn't stop everybody... "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" An eerily, ghastly laugh broke the tense silence as a man wrapped in robes stepped around to Jigen's left flank. His smile evil in every sense of the word and his eyes glittered with entertainment, "I find that kind've hilarious, for the Leader who agreed to ally with myself in bringing the universe to its knees in a mere exchange of protecting what little civilization you have here!" This time, Senkaku was the one to emit a light growl at the one that had dared to speak up. He wasn't one that appreciated such taunting in the face of his leader. But the feeling was amplified knowing that it was the former leader of the group that had caused them quite a lot of a grief. The laugh by itself made him want to rush forward and cut down the man right then and there. But he knew that would be acting out of the wishes of the Primera herself. And speaking of the Primera... "I wasn't talking to you, Tenshi." Casilda said in a blunt, sardonic manner. She kept her eyes on her former teacher, refusing to give Tenshi the satisfaction of attention. "When I want your input, I'll let you know." "HA! Talked down by beautiful queen herself!" A golden armored man laughed haughtily seeing Tenshi's slightly irked twitch form on his face, "you should speak out more often, that way I can be amused by how much you are verbally beaten by such fine women!" "Shut your face, brass-ass!" Tenshi snarled, looking as if he'd retaliate in someway before Jigen himself raised a hand to emphasize a desired silence. "What I'm doing with them is nothing more than mutual cooperation," Jigen said smoothly, as if he wasn't personally bothered by the odd group accompanying him, crossing his arms over his cloaked chest, "nothing more, nothing less. We all work to accomadate the wishes of one particular entity, and this entity wants back what was his to begin with. That is all I'm here to help achieve with my associates." "We don't have it." Casilda said dismissively. "All that is here is a barren wasteland, as it always has been. There is nothing here worth taking back except rocks, sand, and wandering souls. What could your "entity" possibly want out of that?" "Jigen," the golden armored entity spoke out to Jigen, earning a turn of his head to sideglance his compatriot, "it will probably be better if you let him speak to her in person? It'd probably break the misunderstanding she has right now..." "Of course," Jigen nodded, unfolding his arms before looking straight at Casilda with serious eyes that only she'd recognize their cool, composed focus, "I'd rather we speak alone. No tricks, just want to make an official audience with our mutual benefactor. Sound fair, Casilda?" Casilda could practically feel the defiance radiating off of Bernabe and Senkaku upon the offer, and she knew that they would rather risk their lives striking him down rather than let her off into a potential trap. But she knew that when her sensei regarded her with that gaze, there was nothing but sincerity. So she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for what she would see. "Fair enough..." She answered, ignoring the varying expressions of shock Senkaku and Bernabe were regarding her with. "Lead the way." "My Lady--!!" Senkaku began to protest, but Casilda was quick to cut her off. "If I am caught within a trap, you will know the second it is sprung.." She said simply, looking over her shoulder at the other Espada leaders. "That will be the indicator for you to attack. And when that happens, not one of them is to be breathing when you're done. Understood?" "Yes, ma'am!" Was the quick, simultaneous response. "Amusing," the golden armored entity chuckled with bemusement as he looked at all of them, "they must not be taking us seriously, are they?" "It'll be their downfall," a 'X' scarred woman spoke in a low, promising tone as her eyes locked onto each and every of the present Espada Afilado, "as their will to fight as the Hollowity they represent...nothing but chaos and darkness..." "No one make a move without my say," Jigen said with an authoritative tone that only Casilda would recognize, raising a hand to point at his golden armored associate in particular, "do I make myself clear?" "As clear as you can be, Jigen," the man said with a challenging smile, for which Jigen did not fall prey for as he beckoned Casilda with a nod of his head before shimmering out of view with an unknown Fast-Movement technique employed. During their fast-paced travel, Jigen managed to find a suitably tall dune in the pale sandy wastes, landing with a soft thud with an exhale of sand swirling around his figure before he turned to watch Casilda join his side, "There's a somewhat...historical monument that both Hollows and Arrancars hold here. From what I remember it was the birthplace of the Gran Vasto Lordes, Ultharon, and also his resting place during the end of the Ultharon War three centuries ago, give or take. Do you remember the place called the Black Chasm?" "...Black Chasm..." Slowly, Casilda closed her eyes and raised a palm to her face, lowering her head in thought. "...no..." She admitted softly, unable to bring the memory up to the surface. "It's been far too long since those days. Details have left my mind..." "They say its the first time the coming-of-aged new Head Captain Shin'en released his Bankai," he said in a faraway, nostalgic tone as he faced the direction northwest to Empresa, raising a hand in the direction where dark clouds siphoned a constant, violent electrical storm in the distance, "with such destructive force at his disposal, he was capable of clashing against the omnipotent Sovereign Breaker form that the Gran Vasto Lordes assumed, striking him down in one of the most Epic battles this world of pale desert sands and a starless night sky..." He turned around with a satisfied, if not reveling look on his face, "it was one of the most breathtaking exchanges of two ideals being forced one another's throats: Utter Chaos and Genocide versus Order and Justice! I'd wager even they, as much as they had been fighting and sacrificed, knew the gravity their war would have for generations to come," waving a hand in emphasis to Casilda with a satisfied grin, "had the Soul Reapers not won the war, you wouldn't have been able to erect your beautiful civilization, and neither would you have partaken in some of the most world shattering events that has transpired in such a short time. You must be quite proud of what you've achieved here, Casilda..." Slowly, Casilda slid her hand down her face, letting it hang by her side as she looked at Jigen. "All I did was what I did best..." She answered simply. "And that was to help the ones that were in need. I created this civilization for those who were sick of the cycle of death, those who desired another way out. The only satisfaction I take is in the fact that those I have aimed to assist have accepted it... even if it did only come from moving a couple of rocks around...." "You have more power than you ever can realize, even now you don't fully grasp the significance of your existence!" Jigen said with an applauding, boasting tone as he waved his hands towards her in emphasis, "your the first female Hollow, Arrancar at that, to have ever been giving the tremendous honor and prestige to create a civilization that pales prior attempts in the past! You've carved Order out of the Chaos that is a constant reminder of your most carnal, based origins, but you keep fighting to prove your sentience and your existence! You...you are so much more...," sighing with resignment, Jigen smoothed his hand through his face and back through his spikey white locks, before saying lowly, "we shouldn't keep him waiting. Let's go...Casilda..." "Aye, sensei..." With acknowledgement of his statement, Casilda folded her hands behind her back in preparation to follow him once again. The words that he spoke to hear rang as clear as day. It wasn't that she disagreed with him on any of it. But she didn't feel as if she should hold great pride over what she considered normal. Anyone would've called it humility to the most extreme degree, but there were others just like her. There were others who could've taken the position of leadership, particularly those under her command. She was simply the first to take the steps needed. But she didn't say anything to hold that belief. Instead, she simply allowed herself to follow the man that led her to the one behind it all. As Jigen effortlessly sped across the desert plains that made the majority of Hueco Mundo's world, he became incredibly silent. As his feet would momentarily touch base at the top of a dune, he'd then rapidly propel himself even further towards the dark, electrical currents that were made of the most destructive and monstrous Spiritual Pressure possible. Such was the result of destroying the birthplace of the most powerful Hollow weapon in existence, second to the Destruction Orb that was crafted by Ultharon soon lost in his battle as well to the Head Captain. Landing at the beginning of a large recess within the once great obsidian mineral mountain, Jigen stopped completely, observing the dark endless chasm that was named after the destructive final blow that the Head Captain landed upon the monster. The fragments of the once proud, dark mountain were still nearly the size of mountains, as the majority of the chasm would've been able to fill Empresa and Las Noches with ease, looking like an endless black hole that went straight to Hell. "We're here," Jigen said, turning to face Casilda, saying with a neutral expression that he'd often don in his earlier days with her that showed an undertone of disappointment, "now we just have to wait for him to reveal himself..." "...why do you regard me with such a look...?" The Primera picked up on it quickly, frowning and furrowing her eyebrows as she gazed into his stare. "When someone takes too much pride in a great achievement, they become inflated and disillusioned. They senses become overwhelmed by the satisfaction of what they have done, and whatever morality they had or promises they made are consumed by their newfound power. They lose balance, sense and consciousness in their high, leaving behind only a monster to abuse its talents. Many have walked down that path, only to meet a horrible end. There is nothing to be proud of when you truly acknowledge who and what you are...." "I will have to disagree with you, Primera ''of the Espada Afilado and ''Queen ''of Empresa," a voice suddenly spoke, as malicious presence filled the senses of the old Arrancar with something far worse than any of Jigen's company were percieved. The voice of a educated, eloquent yet sharp tongue bore the voice of a talented liar and cunning being, "for I see nothing but a naive girl, who percieves herself as a saint when I see nothing but a wretched, dream that will be wrenched back into reality. The reality, that what is yours is mine, and I aim to take it back, little Arrancar..." In that moment, time stopped. Like a mirror shattered by a hammer, Casilda's calm demeanor shattered into pieces when her ears picked up that chilling, malevolent voice. Her pupils dilated, her heart rate increased tenfold, and beads of sweat started forming on her face. Her fingers, still and lifeless, were now shaking and twitching in a near-uncontrollable manner. There was no denying or mistaking the presence that she felt or the voice that she heard, as much as she wanted to. All logic screamed that it wasn't true, that she might've been hearing things, that her fear was talking for her. But she knew that it was real. Slowly, she turned herself to look into the eyes of the one they had all presumed to be long dead. "...Aizen...Sōsuke...?!" "What's the matter, ''humble leader ''of Hollowity?" Sōsuke asked in such soft, slightly disbelieving tone betrayed by only the calm, mocking smile on his smooth facial features, with only the left discolored white-black eye being one of the few things different about his appearance. That and his longer, smooth dark brown locks, he looked to be dressed in black which was a highly contrasting appearance to his formerly favored white attire he took upon taking control of Hueco Mundo's pale desert seas. "I've thought that such a calm, old entity such as yourself would surely know of my existence to be far extended past my exaggerated death? So many noteworthy entities, and you're one of the few who looks as if you're seeing a ghost, haha!" Slowly, Casilda's eyes narrowed, and for the first time in ages, a cold and bitter tone was clear in her voice. "I should've known better than to assume that you were dealt with." She said, glaring daggers into the eyes of Sōsuke. "But you just had to come back, didn't you? Once wasn't enough for the so-called ''god, was it?" Her fingers slowly clenched into fists, and her teeth gritted ever so slightly. "None of us need or want your presence within this dimension, Aizen. If there was ever a time that we needed you, that ship has sailed. Hueco Mundo isn't yours anymore. It's ours." "For someone as humble ''as you claimed to be, you certainly are ''presumptious ''in speaking out for the '''whole '''of your '''Hollowity'," Sōsuke placed his hands behind his back, walking around the Primera as he spoke in thought, "why else would Herrera Tresckow not see eye-to-eye with you? Why else would there be zealots of an entirely foreign philosophy that is, for intents and purposes, self destructive? You speak as if you know your race, but when in truth, you've isolated yourself and your little civilization so far from your true origins that you have no concept of what it is to rule as Hollows desire to be ruled," leaning behind the Primera to whisper a soft, tainted tone her neck, "and I do know a great deal on how Hollows desire to be lead, as I've done before, I will do even grander now." If there was one thing Casilda learned, it was not to stick to the defensive. Once one did so, it was all a matter of time before that particular person broke under the pressure. Sōsuke would not hesitate to crush her in the event that happened, and it was the last thing she wanted to happen. After all, there were those who needed her... The second thing was not to give in to intimidation. The close proximity and the feel of the creature's breath on her neck sent a vicious chill down her spine. The scene was reminiscent of a rapist cornering his helpless quarry and moving in for the kill. As much as her hands were itching to swing out and strike him for getting so close to her, she knew that was what he wanted. All it took was a little provocation and he would have the upper hand immediately. No matter the circumstance, she couldn't let him have that. "And what good could you possibly do...?" She countered, purposefully averting her eyes away. "You've lied, deceived, and manipulated your way into the position you're in. It would shame us if there was a leader who doesn't even know the meaning of the word "honesty". As a matter of fact..." She looked over her shoulder, crossing her arms. "I'm starting to wonder, considering how much of a good liar you are, if you're able to be honest with even yourself." "Isolation '''can do ''wonders ''to the '''mind, Lady Selestino," Sōsuke said in a neutral, calm tone as he backed his head up and walked around her again, waving his left hand in emphasis of his speech, "I've spent a good three hundred years to comprehend the errors in my ideal world...the thoughts that led me to defeat and doubt...and the arrogance a mere Soul Reaper I once was thought I was superior to everyone and inferior to no one. However, that changed on the day of my death," he then turned to face the Primera with a dark, satisfied smile, flashing his white teeth, "and rebirth as a new variable in the physical and spiritual universe. So, due to this, I have no reason to lie at this point because if I started the same path of misfortunate mistakes I've made in my prior life, would I not fail in the same horrific fashion? My new transcended vision will lead not just Hollows but all forms of life to a new Heaven, one of which is meant to be instead of a constant spiral of death, sin, and anguish. The only thing I need to achieve that," he then emphasized by raising his right hand to the Primera's arm's reach, "is a unified Hueco Mundo. Under your rule, you will calm the seas of chaos and destruction into a perfect society seperate yet unique from other Spiritual Realms. Allied with me, and you will ensure that the Heaven you seek for your Hollowity is achieved as well. Well now," adding in a whispering tone, he narrowed his eyes in a piercing gaze at her, "will you accept the chance to change your world for the better, Casilda Selestino?" Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Bleach: The War of Four